1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a percussive sprinkler, and more particularly to an innovative one which is designed for accurate adjustment of the outflow angle.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98
Percussive sprinklers are extensively used for irrigation in gardening applications, since circulating or reciprocating water sprinkling of the percussive sprinklers can be realized in an annular zone.
A percussive sprinkler that allows users to change the spraying distance has been developed in response to diversified sprinkling and irrigation demands. In the present invention, the inventor has improved a percussive sprinkler with adjustable outflow angle. Given the fact that a variety of percussive sprinklers with adjustable outflow angle make it difficult to adjust accurately the outflow angle, there is still a big room for improvement of the existing percussive sprinkler.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.